1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an atomizer used in the inner combustion engine and having energy saving and debris reducing function, especially to an atomizer used in the inner combustion engine and having energy saving and debris reducing function in which with the driving and regulating provided by a sensing controlling mechanism, a flow regulating mask allows an atomizing mechanism to atomize the proper amount of water with respect to the actual conditions of the rotation speed and loading status of an engine thereby allowing the atomized mist to be guided into the inner combustion engine through the flow regulating mask, so the inner combustion engine is provided with effects of reducing the exhaust, reducing the oil consumption, increasing the service life, increasing the horse power and the torque output, and also be provided with advantages of simple structure, low cost, excellent atomization effect, small volume, light weight, low power consumption, maintenance free, low cost of consumable parts and allowing the user to install by himself.
2. Description of Related Art
In the technical features disclosed in many patents, the applicant of the present invention has categorized the technical features into followings:
First: take the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,096,829, 4,311,118, 4,191,134, 4,364,370, 4,424,676, 4,440,166, 4,448,153, 4,461,254, 4,502,420, 4,558,665, 4,960,080, 5,522,349 and 6,637,382, the Japan Patent No. 58057205 and the South Korea Patent No. 2003050456 for example. The technical features of the mentioned patents is that a mechanical high pressure nozzle is used for atomizing, and water is ejected into a combustion chamber of an inner combustion engine, the disadvantage is that a high water pressure about 60 to 960 Psi is required for operation, and a complicated wiring is need for working with a high pressure pump, so the volume is big, the consumed energy is high and the production cost is inevitably increased, and the water used has to be purified without any debris thereby the water discharging amount being hard to be precisely controlled.
Second: take the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,476,817 and 6,698,387 for examples. The technical features of the mentioned patents is that the waste heat discharged by an engine is used for boiling water for generating steam, the disadvantage is the wiring is complicated, the cost is high, it can be operated when the engine is cooled, and unable to satisfy the requirements of cooperating with the engine acceleration and the loading status.
Third: take the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,096,829, 4,240,380, 4,279,223, 4,300,483, 4,351,289, 4,448,153, 4,448,179, 4,800,848 and 5,199,386 for examples. The technical features of the mentioned patents is that a the vacuum sucking force of a carburetor is used for atomizing water, the disadvantage is that such design is old fashioned, and the atomization effect is poor, only can be applied in a naturally aspirated engine, and cannot be applied a turbine engine or gasoline or diesel ejection engine.
Fourth: take the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,300,483, 4,300,484, 4,300,485, 4,406,255, 4,459,943 and 6,082,311 for examples. The technical features of the mentioned patents is that compressed air is used for atomizing water, the disadvantage is that an additional air compressor is required, so the whole weight is heavier, the power consumption is higher, the product cost is increased and the atomization effect is poor.
Fifth: take the U.S. Pat. No. 4,441,476 for example, the technical feature of the mentioned patent is that the compressed air of the air assisting break system of a heavy vehicle is used for atomizing water, the disadvantage is that a safety concern is caused, and it can only be applied in a vehicle equipped with the air pressure assisting break system, and the amount of atomization is unable to be precisely controlled.
Sixth: take the U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,357,671 and 6,698,387 and the Japan Patent No. 60054721 and No. 60172377 for examples. The technical features of the mentioned patents is that an ultrasonic ceramic atomizer is used for oscillating and atomizing water, the disadvantage is that a submerged ultrasonic atomizer is adopted, the operation frequency is about 1 to several MHZ, and the power consumption required by the operation is larger than 50 Watts, so the consumed power is considerably high and the loading provided to the battery is increased; moreover, if the water level in a container is slightly lower or subject to a upslope/downslope condition or a bumpy road surface, the ceramic plate is very likely to be burned and damaged due to water lacking and over heating, and the amount of atomization is unable to be precisely controlled with respect to the engine rotation speed, so the performance is poor and unreliable.